Lexi Lexan
Lexi's original name, ''Amber'' redirects here. For the article about the female star of Pokémon Iron and Amber, see 'here.'' '''Lexi Lexan is a main protagonist alongside Ella Metals and Andy Pasta in the Ella-Metals series, she was playable in the first game and at the later parts in the second game, and is a major NPC in the third game. Appearance Lexi is a teenage girl looking very mature for her age. She has black hair with a fringe over her right eye, but it has been known to change sides and colour. She wears gothic black and red striped tights, and a black t-shirt with a skull. She has a slight tan skin, but looks more pale. Personality Lexi is fairly sly at times, and is also fairly shy though will do anything at anytime for her friends. She rarely uses her power unless she is in a tough situation. She knows how harmful and helpful her power can be. Although a bit of a goth, she also likes to have a bit of a laugh, but she can be quite demanding when serious and under pressure. But, she does like a challenge. She is also not afraid to show her emotions, but quotes herself as fearless. She doesn't like to be wrong and is very precise and organized and sometimes a bit of a control freak and is prone to overreacting. Relationships Andy Pasta Andy and Lexi started their relationship during Ella-Metals 3, when they were 20/21. But were soon to have a child toghether, Elizabeth Pasta. She briefly appears in Ella-Metals 5 along with Andy in a side mission. Power Her power is to control the material Lexan, a common military material used for bullet proof applications such as Riot Shields. This makes her one of the more stronger characters in the series as opposed to the weaker Andy Pasta, (whose ability was quoted by Lexi as useless). Appearances Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack This is the only main Ella-Metals game where she is a playable character. Ella-Metals 3 Ella-Metals vs Battle of Bracelets Lexi is a default character. Bulletproof Queen Lexi gets her own spin-off game with her and Andy Pasta in a relationship going back to Lexi's parents old town to find out why they left. Stelios Scramble Moveset Jump - Speed - Lexan Projectile - Lexi spins firing Lexan in all directions. Side - Protect - Riot Shield Combat - Metal Skull Mace Finisher - Trivia *She has had many beta names, Amber Amber, and another with the power to control Iron and Queenie with a unknown power. These were all scrapped, and the Amber power hasn't yet returned. *Lexi has described herself as a 'happy goth', although she is quite sensitive yet isn't always down. Gallery LexiSprite.png|Lexi's Sprite, by . LexiLexan3.png|Lexi Lexan, designed by . Lexi.png|Lexi by . LexibyAlange.png|Lexi by Lexi_Lexan_Shattered.png|As she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Category:Characters In The Ella-Metals Series Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Humans Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:VineVille Metal Lions Category:Females Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Fan Characters Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Heroines Category:Original Articles Category:FBA Category:Main Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters